teentitansfan201fandomcom-20200213-history
IG-88's Adventures WWE Chronicles Episode 1 Reese and Numbuh 5's Special Aniversary Transcript
Begining of the Episode After the Intro IG-88; Day 1. WWE Universe. Backstage at Vengeance 2002. The Big WWE Championship Match between the Champion The Undertaker, and the challengers The Rock and Kurt Angle, is about to take place. We are currently watching the Dudley Boyz vs Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero Match, when suddenly Reese entered. Me; (coming in) Jerry Seinfeld; Hey Reese Vengeance is just getting started. Dudley Boyz are owning it out there with Benoit and Guerrero. Me; Yeah i Can't Wait for this Biggest Match with the Undertaker, The Rock, and Kurt Angle tonight. Raven (From TeenTitans); Not until our Date IG-80; What? Raven; Tonight is our Special Aniversary Which is our Very First Date for Coming Here to the WWE universe and backstage. George Costansa; Well that sounds Really Exciting. Raven; i'll Get change and be Outside waiting for you Reese Me; (Faints) IG-88: Date? Now? You and Him? Wow. Sounds Interesting Raven: Yeah. Until he gets ready, I'm gonna wait in the back. Me (Getting up) IG Please i Don't want to do this IG-88 Reese Come on She's probablly Changed. She probably has Emma Stone's Academy Award Dress on. Me No She Hasn't She's still Crazy and is Still Mean to me IG-88 I'll go by Jos. A. Bank, and I'll get you some. (Then i Magicly Came Into my Clothes) IG-88 Perfect. Now Have Fun. Me No Please IG What about the match!? IG-88 Limbo's Waiting. Let's Go Dude. (Then he Pushes me to the Door then i Came out and came at Raven) Raven; are you Ready for our Date Reese? Me IG Please Let me in Please, Oh Forget it Lets Get This Over with. (Walking Away When Raven Comes at me and Hugs my Hands) Raven;Know Any Good Places to Eat hon? Me: Well...Hmm i Did Thought of one Raven:i Hope it's one that is So Romantic. (as she walks into the limo with Me) (Giggles) Me: Oh, please. (then we Jump Into the Limo) Ancient Minister Well it Looks Like Reese and Raven are going on there Date Which is Thier Special Aniversary Meowth So i Guess we Have a Mission? Ancient Minister Yes you Guys are Going to Spoil thier Aniversary and Get the Sword Newman Allright Boss we'll Deal with Them. But what about Vengeance 2002? The big main event- Ancient Minister: Don't Even think about invading that PPV. Just do what I say so. Dr Eggman but how are we Gonna Get them? Ancient Minister Don't Worry i got some Special Help you Guys Might Already Know the Crime Empire Jessie Yes it's the Joker Penguin Two-Face Harley Quinn and the Fearsome Five Negaduck Correct we'll Help you Get that Kid and Get Revenge DCFDTL Allrighty then Lets get to Work Nostalgia Critic i Don't Know i Have a Bad Feeling About This, What if we Fail? Ancient Minister i'll Make sure that you Won't, now Get out There and Get Them. Nostalgia Critic But Ancient Minister NOW!!!!!! Nostalgia Critic (Sighs) Fine (Then Team Rocket Nostalgia Critic the TGWTG Squad the Angry Video Game Nerd Newman TDCFDTL Star Wolf Team Dr Eggman and the Crime Empire Sing Double Trouble) Gordon Ramsay (during the song): STOP! What are you guys doing? James: This is our musical number! So? Gordon Ramsay: Well then why are you singing now? Can't you guys just wait? Newman: We can't wait. We can sing whenever we want to. Now leave! Gordon Ramsay: HEY! Listen, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO. Nostalgia Critic: Uh Oh. Gordon Ramsay: Oh and BTW, This is Steak, RAW! GET OUT! AVGN: Come on guys, we got an anniversary to ruin. Meanwhile IG-88 Next up: We have RVD vs. Brock Lesnar for the Intercontinental Title. Ash Whao this is Gonna be Good Luigi sure were Gonna Love it Right Guys? (Everyone Looks at Luigi) Luigi Right Gina Vendetti Everyone here? IG-88 Lets see Your Here Gina Aisling you're here too baby, Mewtwo Ash and his Friends Jerry Seinfeld and his Friends Larry David Yakko and his Sibs Slappy Skippy Runt the Tiny Toons Steve Urkel Robin Starfire Beast Boy Cyborg and Charlie Kelly are here Anyone Else im Missing? IG-86 Uh 88, We got company. Mr Brown Hey IG-88 were here to See the Match. Who's Winning? RVD? IG-88 Mr. Brown Cora! Wasn't Expecting you guys! One Question: Where's Madea? Cora She's Coming she's Just Getting a Bite to Eat Larry David well i Hope she Isn't Causing Trouble Robin Yeah Me Too. IG-88: Uh Guys, You may wanna watch what's on my IPhone. (then the T.V.Comes on and Shows a Video of Whoopi Goldberg Doing a Rant at 1;01 to 1;07) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO6nZY8Kx3E IG-88 Oops Wrong Channel ( Then the Next Channel Shows the News Showing Madea which Happens in the Film Meet the Browns Around 1;21;36 to 1;22;44 Link to the Meet the Browns Film Meet The Browns - YouTube IG-88: She cause a lot of trouble doesn't she. Almost as the trouble caused by Rebecca Black over Friday. (The Friday Video Plays) IG-88: DON'T PLAY THE VIDEO! DON'T PLAY THE VIDEO! I HATE THAT SONG! Yakko So do I! But Do we Know When are Reese and Raven Gonna Be here? Brock well Right Now there on Thier Date IG-88: Oh! Did you see that guys? RVD Won via DQ! Thank god! If Lesnar won, there would be riots on the streets of Detroit. Dwight Hey guys Long Time No See IG-88 What Dwight and Micheal? What are you Doing here? Micheal Were Here to see the Match IG-88 Who Invited them Here? Todd Wyatt: it was Me. My bad. Dwight Come on IG we Won't Do any Problems Like we Did Last time i Promise. IG-88 Okay but if you Do Any Of the you know what, your Out Got it? Micheal got it. Meanwhile when Reese and Raven Went to Mcdonalds to Eat Raven; Mcdonalds? Me : yeah i Thought you Wouldn't Like it So if you Want we'll Call off the Date Raven; Reese. This is so sweet. (hugging Me and swinging Me around) I just love that Place So much come on Lets go in Me aw Man it didn't Work She Really Likes it here Me and Raven enters the restaurant. Manager: What'll it be, kids? Me: Give me an Cheese Burger. (to Raven) Well? Raven: I think the gentleman is supposed to order for the lady. Me: (whispering in the manager's ear) Ten Piece Chicken McNuggets. Manager: Excuse me? Me: (points at the picture with Chicken McNuggets) That! Manager: Oh, you want Ten Piece Chicken McNuggets. Raven (From Teen Titans): Reesie, sugar. Let me find a Nice Seat for us, i Pick this one Manager: the Mcnuggets we'll Come with a Nice Coke Drink and some Fries Me Fries! Manager: Hey, Biff. Get me one order of friendly frilly funny fun fries to go with this little boy's Chicken mcnuggets (Then Madea Enters the Restauraunt) Raven; What the Madea Lord have Mercy Heller im Mable Simmons i Came to Get a Bite to Eat Manager Whats your Rush Madea im Running from the Po-Po girl im Running from the Po-Po Me Who's that? Raven; i Don't Know Some Crazy Old Lady Madea Oh Heller Who do they Call you Raven: im Raven and this is my Boyfriend Reese Me what do you Want Lady? Madea What do you Mean i Came to Get Somthing to eat and im Running from the Po-Po Raven:why are you Running from the Police? Madea you Know Why Me well i Don't (Police Sirens) Madea Well it's Time to Go See you Around oh Lord have Mercy Me what a Crazy Lady, Well what are you Waiting For Fifi? Eat up! Raven: (sniffs) Hmm this Looks Really Delicous i starts to eat my burger, but when i took a bite, the patty, cheese, lettuce and tomato fell out and landed on my tray. Me; Someone shoot me. (Then the Not Unusual Song by Tom Jones Comes on) Me What the Heck? Waiter Oh This is Tom Jones Who's Gonna Sing Alittle Song here at this Restauraunt. Raven; Oh, how romantic. A Song. (During the Song Couple of Cameos Joined in and Laughed) Me: (to Fifi) Are you done? Raven: Yes, Reese, it was wonderful. Thank you. (Then she hugs Me, much to Me dismay and causes Me to yell and grunt.) i Hope i Didn't Squish you Hard. Me: Let's just go. (At the Movie Theater) Me: (looks at the poster of the movie, Planet of the Apes) Ooh, my favorite Tim Burton Movie Planet of the Apes. Now, that's my kind of movie. Let's hope this one doesn't bomb like Freddy Got Fingered. Raven: Here's your ticket, Reese. Me: Huh? I thought I was paying. Raven; Well, can't a modern, independent woman treat her fella to a movie now and then? Me: (grabs the ticket out Raven's hand) Hm. This date just got upgraded from hideous to midly disgusting. Raven: You say the sweetest things. (giggling) (Getting our Snacks and Seat and the Movie Begins) Me: Well, any girl who likes movies like this (eat the whole popcorn) can't be completely repulsive. Raven: Ooh, yes, it's my most favoritist movie ever. (And the movie appears on the screen Which Shows the Powerpuff Girls movie) Me: (spits) This isn't Planet of the Apes! Raven: What? No. Who'd want to see that awful thing? Me: I would! Raven: Honey, you're spoiling the movie for the others. Me: (looks around) Others? What others? We're the only ones watching this stupid stinker. Raven: Then i Guess we Can sneak a little kiss in the dark. (Fifi follows Me with her lips puckered) Mm, mm, mm. Me (Screams Ahhh!!!!) im Getting out of Here Raven; Wait Reese the Movies not Done Yet (then i Run out of the Theater) Me (Pants) i Think i Lost her but i Think she Might be On my Tail i Know i'll Call for a Cab and it'll Take Me Back to the Wreslting Match (Then When Reese Stands Near the Street to Wait for the Cab to Come a Woman cuts in Front of Him) (Sence from this Curb your Enthusiasm Clip) Curb Your Enthusiasm - Upstreaming - YouTube Me Hey Hey What are you Doing im Standing here i Was Here First Woman i Don't Care im Getting the Cab Me What your Upstream me? Woman Everybody Upstreams you Idiot you Don't stand there Like a Jackass Me thats Anaky we Need Some Rules Woman Whatever (Then She gets in the Cab and Drives Away) Me Darn that Lady Oh Well at Least i Lost Fifi Raven; i Guess you Didn't Like the Movie Me Where Did?...Oh Nevermind. It was gonna flop anyways. Raven; Well it Looks Like it's time to Go to the Prom Me im Not Going to No Prom im Going Straight to the Joe Louis Arena! THe PPV is almost done. Raven; our Date is Not Over Reese Look at the Things Were Suppost to Do Read that List Me (looks at the List) Going for Dinner Seeing a Movie and Going to the Prom, well you do it cause im Leaving Raven; Ah ah ah you Can't Go we Want to Continue our Date Lets Go (then she Drags me) Meanwhile With IG-88 and his Friends IG-88; Well so far, Cena defeated Jericho, Jeff Hardy retained his European Champion against William Regal, Booker T Defeated The Big Show, RVD defeated Brock Lesnar via DQ, and The Un Americans are the new tag team champions. AND NOW We get to the main event. Cosmo Kramer well i Hope it's Gonna be Good Mr Brown But what About Madea and Joe? Aisling Well there Gonna be Alittle Late IG-88: Yeah, but at least we're not. (The 2 kiss on the lips) Hamton J.Pig; Well, here comes the current Champion. Hopefully there's gonna be a new one tonight. Susie Greenie; So why did we Have to Come? Jeff Greenie; we Came because I like Wrestling. We'll get used to it. Babs Bunny im starting to Get used to the Wreslting Match Shirley the Loon: Yeah Me Too (then we Hear a Clomping Noise Upstairs) Slappy; Whats with the Noise Skip? Skippy; i Didn't Make Any Noise Misty; it Sounds Like a Clomping Noise Larry David; Oh no it Can't Be Cheryl; What is it Larry? IG-80 Yeah is it One of the Actors Like Maybe Martin short,Danny DeVito or Directors Like Tim Burton? Larry David; i'll be Back (then we Come to a Sence Where Larry Talks to Micheal J.Fox Change of Ideas of the Sence at 1;07 to 2;58 Curb Your Enthusiasm - Larry confronts Michael J. Fox - Season 8 Ep. 10 - YouTube Change 1 Larry David; theres Alot of Clomping on the Floor it's Annoying People Change 2 Larry David; we've just got here to watch the Match i havn't heard any Clomping, Micheal J.Fox; Well am i Tricking you? Change 3 Larry David; i Think your Ticked off Change 4 Micheal J.Fox; So Freaking Tragic (At the Prom) Raven; This is it Reese Lets go (Villains Spying on us) Joker there they are out for There Date Bushroot now it's Time to Crash the Party Newman then Lets Begin (Laughs) Raven;Come on Reese lets Get our First Prom Picture come on Me (Struggles) Camera Man Smile (then he Takes the Picture) Man Allright Everyone Listen up it's Time to put up Alittle Dance (then the Barry White Music My Everything comes on) (Alittlebit After the Music) Rummbles Me What was that? Joker we Made it Me it's one of our Enemies Hide (Then we Hide Under the Table) Joker Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman AVGN we are Tonights Enterainment Todd In The Shadows: We came from the anti-Justin Bieber Association. Penguin We Only have One Question Where is Reese and Raven? Joker you Know who Reese and Raven are do you Know them? Liquidator Yeah we Need to have a Talk with them. Man were Not imtimidated by Thugs Joker you Know you Remind me of my Father and i Hate my Father Raven; Okay Stop James Well theres the Dalmation Spoony Got her right on target! Joker ah yes you must be Reese's Girlfriend and you are Beautiful Linkara Wait i Don't See the Boy with the Sword Where is he? Raven; Ummm i Never Seen him Me (Hiding Under the Table) Now to get some Help IG-88 Oh! ROCK BOTTOM FROM THE ROCK- Wait a minute what's that noise? Larry david what Noise? Mario it's coming from Right There IG-86 Uh Oh. We got trouble. Reese and Ravem are in Trouble at the Prom IG-88 Oh Double Time! We have to save them fast! Babs Bunny but What About the Match IG-88 The Rock already won the WWE Title. Now let's go. (At the Prom) Newman Okay were Gonna Ask you This Once Where is He? Me im Right Here QuackerJack Well we Finally Got Him Angry Joe Now to deal with both of these Justin Bieber fans. Raven: WE ARE SO NOT JUSTIN BIEBER FANS! Angry Joe: QUIET! YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MANY TIMES BIEBER SAID ONE TIME!? (Cuts to video with Justin Bieber saying One Time Several Times, along with One Times from Killing Me Softly by the Fugees, American Pie, and Daft Punk's One More Time) Todd In The Shadows: NO MORE TIMES! Joker (Comes to Raven) oh you Look Nervous is it the Scars? you want to know how i Got them? Raven; No Joker come here Hey Look at me (then he Tells Raven her Story) (then After his Story Raven Hits the Joker) Joker i Like that IG-88 then your Gonna Love Me. (Punches Joker) I Love using that voice. NC *gasp* IG-88 HOW DID YOU- Me i contacted them thats how Negaduck Well were gonna Show them a Lesson IG-88 Negaduck!? How'd you get in this film!? Permission by Hollywood Hogan?! Two-Face Don't Forget 88 Were the Crime Empire IG-88 Tell Me About it. At least Florida Georgia Line did better. (Shows The Cruise Video) AVGN: THAT SONG- GET THEM! (then the Biggest Battle Starts in the Prom) (As the battle goes on, Donald Trump and Brad Pitt are watching from a table in the room.) Brad Pitt: I Have to admit: This battle is twice as good as the Final Battle in Return Of The King. Donald Trump: Yeah. Oh BTW, That guy over there, the NegaDuck guy, I'm firing him and his Fearsome Five by the time this battle ends. Brad Pitt: Yeah. (After the Battle) IG-88 That's all of them. Meowth Accecpt for us and Look Who we Got Me IG Alittle Help Here IG-86 oh no there Getting Away Mr Brown Where is Madea when we Need her? Barnabus Collins (Cameo) Indeed IG-88: Wait a minute Wait A Minute! Haven't I Met you before? Barnabus Collins: Does it look like we've met?! IG-88: Just asking. Just asking. Jessie See you Around Suckers (then Team Rocket Escapes with Me and Raven) IG-88 No No No. Don't get me a dang rope. Cyborg; hurry IG we Can't Let them get Away. (Then Gina Gives IG the rope and Ropes at Team Rockets Baloon) Meowth They got us Now were Never Gonna Get Away Wubbafett Wubbafett Jessie your Gonna Track us Down you Lifewit Return (Then IG Flips the Baloon and Me and Raven fall off and Team Rocket Got Thrown Away Team Rocket Looks Like Team Rockets Blasting off again Ash We did it IG-88 Oh They'll Be Back! By the time the Government Shutdown ends then they can follow us again. Wow. First Government Shutdown joke. You guys All Right? Me Yeah were Okay Thanks for Saving us Mario Guys Look at the T.V. Mr Brown oh They got her (Sees the T.V. when Madea Gets arrested Once again) IG-88 What a Rip Off. Raven: I had a really good time tonight. Me: And the best is yet to come. Raven: Heh. You mean our End of the Date kiss? Me Uh Oh Raven (Kisses Me) Charlie Kelly: Wow. That's Really romantic. Larry David you Can Say that Again IG-88 i Think this Calls for Alittle Love Song for Those Two but..I don't know who are we gonna get as a performer wait a minute! (Gets his IPhone out and dials a number) Yeah, It's 88. Meet me here. (Coldplay enter) Ash: Coldplay? What are you guys doing here? Coldplay: Seemed like somebody needed a love song here huh? IG-88: Yep. It's for those 2 right here (Raven and Reese) IG-86: Double that. Gina: It's Our Anniversary too. IG-88: WHAT!? I didn't know it was! Happy anniversary guys! Gina: Thanks 88. IG-88: OK, let's get this love song over with. Jerry Seinfeld: Me, Costansa, Kramer, Elaine, Susie, Jeff, Larry, and Cheryl will be watching from here is that all right? IG-88: That's fine Jerry. OK guys Hit It. (then Clocks by Coldplay plays as the gang and Coldplay themselves for the Love Song Before the ending. In the video, IG-88 will be wearing A Michael Jackson Suit while IG-80 will be wearing a costume that will be seen in the IG-88 Equestria Girls Movie.) The End Bonus Ending where Negaduck and the Fearsome Five Arrive at Trump Tower Donald Trump; you Guys are Fired All five of you are Fired Megavolt; After All that Hard Work we Did Donald Trump Go Home.